Sasuke Cheats, Sakura's True Love
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Sasuke being an asshole? What else is new? He wasn't the right one for her anyways. NaruSaku, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

7 years have passed since the fourth great shinobi war. Sakura Haruno had become an accomplished shinobi during those years. She opened an orphanage for children who lost their homes due to the effect the war had on multiple lands. Because civilians from different villagers would be in the crossfire. Many were evacuated from their homes for safety reasons. It lasted until the war was over. Sakura also set up a medical clinic so that shinobi and others who suffered mentally from the war could come to for help. During the years she encountered countless victims. She was even able to branch off different medical clinics in other villages because Gaara had given her his support for her to build a medical clinic in Suna.

From that point on she was allowed or you could say asked to branch off new clinics to different villages. All of the five great villages have at least two clinics now. Sakura was praised all around the world for her efforts. Not to mention her prowess during the war was mentioned by various shinobi all around. She was even classified as an S-rank kunoichi.

About 3 years after the war, she and Sasuke had gotten married. He even chose to stay in the village with her. Sakura had envisioned her marriage to Sasuke would be a happy marriage. Unfortunately that's not really the case. The pinkette really tried to believe that she was in a happy marriage with Sasuke.

But for some reason, no matter how hard she tries. She can never fully believe her own words. Sakura did understand Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't take the chance to really get to know Sakura even more during the marriage. At first before they even got married. Sakura truly believed Sasuke was in love with her. She saw it in his eyes. That's what made her even agree to marry him. But a year after their marriage, Sakura noticed how Sasuke started to change. It was a slow change that was barely noticeable at first. However as the years passed the signs along with his actions became more apparent. Now she couldn't even see the love he had for her in his eyes. He just gives her the same uncaring state he did when they were kids.

Sakura knew that she wasn't the worthless kunoichi that she was as a twelve year old. But Sasuke looks at her as if she is. She knows that Sasuke acknowledges her strength. That's what made it so frustrating for her to see why did he change on her. Sometimes when he was away on a mission. She would cry a lot over their relationship. For the life of her she could not understand why her husband treated her so coldly.

She knew it was getting worse when just last week he heard Sasuke muttered under his breath that she was _annoying._ That really hit her hard. To add even more hurt, Sasuke had walked passed her the same day as brushed her away with his arm. Really he pushed her away as he walked passed her. Sakura yelled at him wondering what was his problem. But he still gave her that cold stare.

She was jealous of all of her friends marriages. They all seemed to be so happy from what Hinata, Ino and Tenten tell her. Ino married Sai, Tenten met a man named Kizu 5 years ago. They married 2 years later. Hinata was married to Kiba. Sakura originally thought that Hinata would most likely end up with Naruto. It still killed her to this day when she told him that she loved him all those years ago. She told him that so he could stop chasing after Sasuke. At that point in time, Sakura was starting to lose hope in bringing Sasuke back after he became an international criminal. He had joined the akatsuki and attacked the five kage summit. She wanted Naruto to stop forcing himself to chase after Sasuke for her. Sakura of course learned that Naruto did it for himself as well as for her. But it made her feel guilty that she begged him to bring Sasuke back. Not to mention that she accepted his promise of a lifetime. Sakura had never felt more disgusted at herself for not only putting such a burden on Naruto. But also telling him that she loved him when he knew that she clearly loved Sasuke. Which was true, however what Naruto did not know at the time was that Sakura did have feelings for him.

They weren't as strong as her feelings for Sasuke. But they were still there. Those feelings for Naruto was a slow building up process. She had a lot of time to reflect on them. Naruto had done so much for her. Much more than Sasuke ever had. She realized all the times Naruto saved her. While she did save him from dying immediately once he lost Kurama for the first time. Along with healing a lot of his injuries. Naruto always protected Sakura. He still does now after all these years. To Sakura, Naruto was her closest friend. He always gave her his support in whatever she wanted to do. He was always there to listen to her vents about her problems. Basically Naruto was always there for her, unlike her husband Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto had grown a lot closer over the years. Naruto was the only one out of the Konoha 11 that was not married. It blows her mind how the man who was given two titles. One is the saviour of the world and the other is the strongest person in the world. Did not have a partner after all these years. He literally had flocks of fangirls in all of the great nations. The most being in Konoha obviously. But Naruto told her that he didn't feel anything for those women.

It was a shock that he did not get married to Hinata. Her friend confessed her feelings to Naruto during the pain invasion. She even offered him support to keep fighting during the war. Hinata said that her and Naruto even held hands during that time. But for some reason even though they had talked a lot more. Naruto never admitted to being in love with Hinata. Sakura herself even told the blond that Hinata was in love with him. To help out Hinata, Sakura even told Naruto that she knew his feelings for her weren't real. That he was only trying to compete with Sasuke. But Naruto's reply shocked her to the core. He said that she was wrong, his feelings for Sakura were real. More real than they will ever be for Hinata. But for her and Sasuke's happiness. He will keep his feelings to himself so that they could have a good marriage. But the pinkette knew that Naruto no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He was hurt that he didn't get to end up with Sakura. That day her feelings for Naruto took a sudden leap. While she still loved Sasuke. Her feelings for Naruto was catching up to her feelings for Sasuke.

At the end of the day though, Sakura ended up marrying Sasuke. She thought that her feelings for Naruto would eventually fade away. But she realized how wrong she was when those feelings never went away. Even when Sasuke did make her happy for that one year in the beginning of their marriage. Sakura never lost her feelings for her blond friend.

Sakura now was the head of the hospital. Taking her master's place. She was honored to be in this position. As of right now she had just clocked out. Because she had built up so much vacation time. Tsunade suggested that Sakura take a month or two off away from the hospital. Of course the pinkette objected. But Tsunade convinced her that it that she needed a break away from the hospital. Granted it wasn't like Tsunade could force her to do so. Since she was no longer the hokage. That tile belonged to Kakashi. But she knew Tsunade was only trying to help her like always. So she listened and filed out her vacation time of two months.

Sakura was walking home. A part of her wondered if she could try to get Sasuke to have sex with her again. They haven't done it as much as you would expect a married couple to do so. Especially a young married couple. Sakura could count on both hands the number of times her and Sasuke had sex. Simply because Sasuke most of the time rejected her advances to having sex. It really frustrated her at times. But now she was used to it. She still has her needs so Sakura pleasures herself instead.

The pinkette had just arrived at her home. She was surprised that Sasuke was home. It was still daylight out. Usually he doesn't come home until it starts to get dark. The only reason she knew he was home is because she saw his shoes.

Just when she was about to take off her own shoes. She suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs. Being so lost in her thoughts, Sakura had slipped up and didn't sense that it was another presence in her home. She couldn't recognize the person's chakra. So she headed upstairs, the noises became more and more frequent. Sakura knew the sounds she was hearing were a woman's moan. She arrived at her bedroom door and heard that it was coming from her and Sasuke's room. She prayed that what was happening behind this door was a genjutsu or something. Sakura really hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. The feeling of dread invaded her body. The pinkette took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob to open the door.

Sadly her fears were confirmed. The sight Sakura was greeted with was Sasuke having sex with a woman she has never seen before. To make matters worse, he seemed to be actually enjoying it. Sasuke doesn't enjoy having sex with Sakura anymore that much was easy to tell. But to think that the man who she gave so much love and devotion to was _cheating_ on her. She couldn't believe that he would actually do something like this to her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura finally said in a low yet betrayed tone.

Sasuke and the woman he was with stopped. They looked at her. "Oh Sakura, you're home." Sasuke said uncaring as ever.

"Sasuke...what's going..on?" Sakura felt herself about to break down in tears.

"You know what's going on. I'm having sex. Sakura I have been cheating on you for a couple years now with multiple women." Sasuke said.

The poor pinkette felt her heart shatter into pieces. Sasuke was cheating on her for years and she never suspected a thing. She'd known that his attitude towards her had changed. But Sasuke did not seem to be the cheating type. "W-what? But why? What did I do to make you cheat on me Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a shaky tone.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing you were a very good wife to me Sakura. It's just that I started to lose my feelings for you about a year in a half after we got married. Everything you did just seemed to annoy me. It wasn't your fault. It was me. I don't know why I begun to feel that way. I tried to be loyal to you. A couple years ago I ended up getting really drunk in a bar. Flirted with a girl and ended up sleeping with her. From that point on I kept having sex with different women. I just could not find it in myself to really care that much on how would you be hurt by it. While in reality you're not useless anymore. Nope nowhere near it. But to me you always give off that useless feeling you had when you were a genin. Look Sakura I don't love you anymore. I'm sure you've noticed the signs at some point. They were kinda obvious. Just do both of us both a favor and sign the divorce papers on the dresser. If you're wondering when did I get them. I had them for years now. I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time. Seriously I really don't want to be around you anymore. The only reason I stayed for so long was because I thought about using you to revive my clan. But I'd rather not have kids with you. So yeah sorry again Sakura but I don't love you. I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you. But that's just not me. You aren't my type and you're annoying. You're not even that attractive anymore. So just hurry up and sign the papers. I'm kinda busy at the moment." Sasuke explained in detail before continuing to have sex with the woman he was with.

Sakura's eyes were empty. Her whole body felt empty while she felt so heartbroken. Not to mention that her body was shaking. She could feel so much raw emotion about to explode. But after hearing _Sasuke's _words. Sakura would be damned if she let him she her tears. Her hair shadowed over her eyes. She looked down at the floor and walked slowly to the dresser. Sasuke was disrespectful enough to not only have sex with a women in _their_ bed. But he explained the situation with the same uncaring tone of his. Telling her how he wasn't in love with her. How he cheated on her. Just everything. But what really got Sakura was that he asked her to sign the divorce papers and had the audacity to continue having sex with this women. The pinkette wanted nothing more than to just unleash hell on them. But she didn't want to risk killing the women. So she signed the papers. Gathered anything important to her and packed it up. When she reached the door. She took one last look at Sasuke before quickly leaving her home. Mentally Sakura did not even know where she was going to go. But her body just kept walking on its own. She was not aware of the people looking at her. She didn't care about that. It took her twenty minutes for her body to suddenly stopped moving. When she looked up, she realized she was at Naruto's house. A couple years ago he moved into his parents old home. Nothing fancy just a nice three storied house.

In all honesty Sakura was not surprised that she ended up here. She was glad that she didn't go bother any of her female friends with her problems. Naruto was her closest friend and the one person who she truly relied on the most. If it was anybody who would help make sure Sakura got through this. It was Naruto.

So Sakura knocked on the door. She figured Naruto must've sensed her distraught state as she heard his footsteps moving fast. He opened the door and looked dead in her eyes. Naruto immediately knew Sakura was far from ok. He didn't even waste any words as he pulled her inside then closed the door. Naruto led her to his living room. He sat down on the couch. Guiding Sakura to sit next to him. He did not say anything for several long minutes. But he never took his eyes away from her. When Sakura finally lifted her head up. Naruto saw her eyes overflowing with tears. He could see that she was hurt badly.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" He asked with concern in his tone.

Sakura really appreciated his concern. "N-Naruto...Sasuke cheated on me. He said he doesn't love me anymore and has been cheating on me for the past couple years…"

When Naruto pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura finally broke down into loud sobs. Sobs filled with so much pain. Sakura face was in Naruto's chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. Tears damping his clothes. But Naruto didn't care, he only wanted to comfort Sakura right now.


	2. Chapter 2

So far Sakura had been crying for an hour straight. Naruto had given her some of his yang chakra to relax her body. To make her feel warm. Thanks to this Sakura eventually stopped crying. She was just rubbing away the remaining tears. Although her eyes were puffy red.

"Ok Sakura-chan do you feel slightly better now?" Naruto knew she didn't, but he was hoping that she felt at least a percent better than when she first arrived at his house.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Surprisingly yeah I do feel a bit better. I think your chakra had something to do with it."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad." Then his expression was a serious one. "So can you tell me what happened?"

Sakura sighed and begun telling Naruto everything. She told him everything that has been going on with her and Sasuke the past 4 years. This wasn't the first time she's talked about her marriage to Naruto. But it's the first time she's explained it with so much depth. It took a lot for Sakura to tell Naruto what Sasuke told her when she caught him cheating. Anger risen in the blond jounin.

His tightened his fist. "That fucking teme! How dare he cheats on you for so long! He could've just said he wanted a divorce if he knew he wasn't in love with you anymore. Which I find his reasons utterly ridiculous. I put up with a lot of shit from Sasuke. But this time he more than crossed the line. That jackass is in for a fucking ass kicking if I have anything to say about it. He might not have his only arm left by the time I'm done with him. Seriously I literally lost my arm trying to save Sasuke from his darkness. And then he has the absolute nerve to not only cheat on you for years. But he kept having sex while asking you to sign the divorce papers." Naruto growled in anger as his eyes flickered to red

Sakura was touched by Naruto's anger. She caught his eyes flickering red. To see just how mad he was because Sasuke hurt her really made her feel even better.

"I wanted to do the same thing. But I was afraid that I might end up killing that girl he was with. So I packed my things and headed here." Sakura said.

"I take it you don't have anywhere to stay?" Naruto voiced.

"Well I was going to go stay at a hotel for a couple days. I have 2 months off from the hospital starting today." Sakura replied.

"Nonsense you're staying here with me. I'll be damned if I'm not at your side helping you get through this." Naruto told her.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Thank you Naruto."

"Don't worry about it. Look how about I cook us some dinner so that you can try to get your mind off of the situation. I know it probably won't work. But can't help but to try." Naruto suggested.

The pinkette did not mind. She was grateful because she hasn't eaten anything all day and Naruto was a great cook. Overall the dinner Naruto cooked was delicious. After they talked for a long while.

Sakura sighed. "It's going to take some time. But I'll just have to get over Sasuke. We aren't married anymore and I doubt I will ever be able to look at him the same again. I'm sorry Naruto, I know how hard you worked for us to be a team again. But I just can't be around Sasuke. I will probably kill him if he's even near me."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yeah it's hard for me to look at him the same myself. I can't believe Sasuke would do such a thing to you. I find it hard to believe that any of the women he's slept with even compare to your beauty Sakura-chan." He spoke honestly.

"You really think so? My confidence went down when Sasuke said that he doesn't find me attractive." Sakura looked depressed.

The blond sat up from his chair, walked around to pull Sakura from hers. He sat both of his hands on her shoulders. Gave them a firm squeeze while looking at Sakura with a serious expression. "Sakura-chan, I have told you this many times and I will always continue to do so. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Both inside and out. Any man would kill to be with you. Don't think any less of yourself because of Sasuke being an asshole. Especially when he hasn't truly appreciated you being in his life. No other women would still love Sasuke after all of the things he did before the war. Even after it he was still crazy in the head until I kicked his ass. You were the one who still showed Sasuke he still had someone who truly cared for him. Someday he'll regret what he did."

Sakura listened to Naruto's words intently. Making sure not to miss a word or break eye contact with him. Seeing how serious and honest he was. Also seeing the love he has for her burning very intense in his eyes. Her heart was beating so fast. She was beginning to regret her choice of marrying Sasuke. The one who truly deserved her was Naruto. Why couldn't she have just been with Naruto instead? Sakura knew Naruto would have loved her unconditionally. Doing everything in his power to make her happy. And Sakura would have done the same. But she chose to waste 4 years of her life with a man who never even loved her. No matter what Sasuke said, Sakura believes he never truly loved her even if she saw it in his eyes.

A blush appeared on her face. It was hard for her to keep making eye contact with Naruto. While Sakura knows that a person takes time to recover from a divorce. Being around Naruto made her feel like she wouldn't need any time at all.

"You've always looked cute when you blush." Naruto grinned while chuckling.

Sakura smiled herself. "Thank you Naruto. You're always there for me no matter what. I'm so grateful to have you in my life." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Naruto was mildly surprised by Sakura's actions. Secretly he hoped Sakura truly never goes back to Sasuke. He wants to show her that he can be the one for her. To him the kiss may be the first step.

"Well you can go and take a bath if you want. Don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of them. Sleep in any room you feel comfortable in Sakura-chan." Naruto told her.

'I need to act now, the hell with waiting. It's time both me and Naruto got the happiness we both deserve.' Sakura thought. "Naruto..would you take a bath would with me?" She blushed.

The blond's eyes went wide in shock. His own heartbeat increasing at the thought of seeing a naked Sakura. "I-I wouldn't mind it but are you sure you want to do that?" A blush coming on his face.

'He's so cute.' Sakura smiled and used a hand to cuff his cheek. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure Naruto. Also since you said that I can sleep in any room I feel comfortable in. I'm sleeping in your room with you because you are the one I'm most comfortable with. I really don't want to sleep alone."

For a second Naruto believed this was a genjutsu. But he quickly shot that idea out of his head knowing Kurama wouldn't have allowed a genjutsu other than the sharingan to affect him. 'This is really happening. I refuse to be an idiot and let the chance I've been waiting on for a decade now slip past me. Sasuke you just don't know what you have lost.' Naruto thought before answering Sakura. He could see it in her eyes that she really wanted him to join her and sleep in the same bed as her. "Ok if you're fine with it then so am I." He smiled.

Sakura had helped Naruto with the dishes. It was only right after he comforted her and cooked for her. Soon enough both of them were naked. Only covered with a towel. They were in a hot spring instead of the bathroom. Naruto suggested it since it had more room than a regular bathtub. Plus he always took his baths in here. Sakura herself has taken a bath in here a few times.

"How about we wash each other's backs before we get in?" Sakura voiced.

"Never thought I would actually hear those words come out of your mouth." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura smirked. "Well get used to it because it certainly won't be the last time."

She loved the reaction she got out of him. He was stunned while blushing like a teenage girl. It was hilarious to see. She was happy how easily Naruto could make her forget about Sasuke. The best part is that she doesn't have to feel guilty since she is no longer married. Although the real question is how long will that be for?

Sakura walked up to a stool. She slowly let go of her towel. The pinkette didn't even have to look back to see if Naruto was staring at her. She could feel his eyes glued to her. Obviously Sakura had developed even more throughout the years. Now she had a curvier figure to show off. Her breast grew more. But so did her waist, legs and ass. She thought about putting on a little show for Naruto. But decided against it so she sat down on a small stool.

Slowly Naruto walked up to her. It took him a minute to move since he was so mesmerized by Sakura's figure. Which in turn caused him to get a boner. A very strong one at that. He just hoped that Sakura wouldn't pound him for it. So he took off his own towel and sat down on a stool. He was facing her back. That's when he realized he didn't have a bucket of water or soap. So he quickly stood up to get those things. Now he was slowly washing Sakura's back.

"It's been awhile since I had someone else do this for me. I think the last person to do it was Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said.

"How many times has Sasuke done it for you?" Naruto asked silently cursing himself for bringing Sasuke up.

"You don't have to worry about bringing Sasuke up Naruto. I'm not going to break down crying from just hearing his name. But we have never done this. Even during the first year where everything seemed to be going great in our marriage. We never actually bathe together. Be happy that you are the first and only man who has ever gotten to wash my body as well as the only one who ever will." Sakura laughed.

Naruto blushed a bit. He certainly had no issues with that. "I would like that. Just like how you are going to be the first and only to wash mine."

Sakura felt her body heat up in excitement at the thought of having Naruto to herself. "I better be mister now turn around and let me wash yours."

Sakura washed Naruto's back. She couldn't keep her eyes off it either. He was so muscular. More so than her ex husband. She felt herself being slightly turned on by just using her hands to rub over his skin. Of course she used a rag as well. Sakura was very curious to see how hard Naruto was at the moment. She figured she would get her answer soon enough.

Eventually both of them were ready to get in the water. Sakura got in first, much to Naruto's shock. The pinkette didn't even her towel to cover herself back up. He could see her breast even though a portion of them were submerged in the water.

Sakura smirked seeing how Naruto was looking at her. That's when she truly realized just how much bullshit Sasuke was spewing when he said she was not attractive. Naruto had not only told her that she was. But he proved it by his reactions. Granted a lot of men would act in a similar way to a woman's naked form. However Naruto was different because since he did not look at her as if she was a piece of meat. No Sakura knew he loved her and was taking in every angle of her body. "Like what you see Naruto?" She teased.

Naruto blushed. "U-Uh sorry for staring Sakura-chan. And yes I do, you know more than anyone just how much I'm in love with you." He grinned at her.

Once again it was Sakura blushing. Feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her body. 'Never has Sasuke ever gotten my body to react as much as Naruto can. Seriously it's ridiculous with just a few nice words. Naruto can make my heart race like crazy.' She thought. "Of course I do Naruto-baka. Come on just get in already." Sakura said while looking away from him.

The blond chuckled as he stepped inside the water. Sakura turned to get a glance at his dick. And boy she sure as hell was not disappointed. She did not even need to guess how many inches he was. All Sakura knew was that he had at least 2 inches over Sasuke. Sasuke was only 5 in a half inches. And while Sakura did enjoy their first and second time. All the other times, she felt very unsatisfied. Nor did she feel full enough. But that's neither here nor there. Naruto sat down next to her.

"Someone is sure hard." Sakura pointed out.

"Hey you can't blame me. I mean how am I supposed to react if the most beautiful girl ever is naked near me? Then again you don't necessarily have to be naked to get me hard." Naruto admitted.

"I don't?" Sakura asked in slight surprise.

"Nope believe it or not. You've always caused me to get hard just by hearing you talk to me. I remember plenty of times when you were talking about medical ninjutsu or anything in general to me. And I would get a boner. Especially when your eyes would light up in excitement about a certain subject. Sometimes I just wanted to pull you in my arms and kiss you into oblivion. It's been plenty of times I just wanted to hold your hand or kiss that forehead of yours that I adore. Oh man I used to hope that you wouldn't notice when I stared into your eyes for too long. That really would turn me on. There's also the times where you patch me up if I get hurt. It was so hard for me to play it cool while you were touching me so you wouldn't notice anything. Even just seeing you do something as simple as smiling would not only turn me on. But it would make my heart skip a beat every single time I saw you smile." Naruto stopped talking after realizing he was rambling. Then he realized just what he said. He didn't mean to tell all of that to Sakura.

Sakura was speechless. Truly words could not come out of her mouth. Her face was burning, her heart even pounding faster than before if that was at all possible. Sakura couldn't believe she was that attractive to Naruto. He named so many things she did and she felt like he could name more. And to think her naked body wasn't one of the main reasons. Sakura realized that there will never be another person who cherishes her as much as Naruto. She felt so much desire for him.

'Why couldn't he be the one I ended up marrying. I'm sure we would've had kids by now. Living together as a loving and happy family. Why did I have to waste 2 extra years with Sasuke when I knew deep down he did not love me. I had someone who truly loved me and would have loved me the way I wanted to be loved. But I chose to sit there and hope Sasuke would someday love me again. Just like I did back when I was 16. I could've had love when I was 12 if I just decided to give Naruto a chance at that point.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura-ch-mmpf!" Naruto had called out to Sakura since she was just staring at him with a stunned expression. Now he was cut off by Sakura kissing him. Kissing him as her life depended on it. It didn't take Naruto more than a couple seconds to kiss her back just as fierce. Neither one of them has ever kissed anyone this intense before. Both using their tongues to try invade the other's mouth.

It lasted a full minute before they pulled away. Naruto was about to speak again until Sakura kissed him again. Not that he had any complaints. He felt electricity through her lips when she kissed him. Sakura felt pure warmth flood her body when their lips connected. Just the feeling of kissing him was so addicting. She wanted more.

When they pulled away. Neither one broke eye contact with the other. Sakura was the first to break the silence. "I made a stupid mistake marrying Sasuke. You're the one who I should've married Naruto because for years I've been in love with you just as you were with me. When I first told you I loved you all those years ago. I was telling you the truth. Yes I did still love Sasuke but I still did love you as well. Just not as much as Sasuke at the time. But slowly those feelings kept growing and growing. Even during my marriage to Sasuke, I never lost my feelings for you. You were always able to make them grow more while I was married. I'm sorry for not choosing you Naruto. I'm sorry for hurting you by choosing Sasuke over you. When you were the one who saved me multiple times and always had my back while supporting me in anything I do. I'm sorry you had to suffer for years by watching me be with Sasuke. Naruto I love you." Sakura admitted in a strong voice.

Naruto was shocked yet happy by her words. He finally won over Sakura's affections. "I love you too Sakura-chan." He pecked her lips again.

For the rest of the time, Sakura and Naruto spent it making out with each other. Eventually they got out of the water and went to go dry themselves off. Neither one of them really wanted to put back on any clothes. So they went inside Naruto's room. He put on a movie for them to watch. Then the two cuddled naked in his bed. Sakura had her leg over his. While laying her head below his shoulder. Naruto had her wrapped in his arms. Not ever wanting to let her go.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you're ok with this? I mean this is all pretty fast and you did just find out about what Sasuke did. I don't want you to force yourself to move on so quickly." Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled and turned herself so she could straddle him. The pinkette smirked feeling his manhood jerk in excitement against her womanhood. It made her a little wet. "Honestly maybe I am moving too fast. But I don't really care anymore. It's no point in us trying to take it slow when we know what we want Naruto. We are adults not teenagers. You've been in love with me for over a decade and I can genuinely say I've had feelings for you for almost 8 years now. If Sasuke can throw away our marriage like it's a piece of trash. Then why should I waste my energy crying over him. He's not worth my tears. Plus you let me cry in your chest for an hour. If I need to cry again I'm sure you'll be there to comfort me like always. Besides it feels right being here like this with you."

Naruto sighed and grinned. "Alright if you are sure then I'm all for it."

"Good." Sakura leaned down and kissed him again. Feeling bold Naruto gripped her ass, while returning her kiss. It was a nice, slow and deep kiss. Gentle biting on the lips. Tongue swirling in one another's mouths. To Sakura it was wonderful feeling so much love in a simple kiss. Butterflies were fluttering everywhere in her stomach. Feeling Naruto's warm and callous palms on her skin was different than feeling her ex husbands.

When she pulled back. Sakura knew what she wanted. "Naruto...do you want to have sex?" She asked.

The blond was stunned by her question. "U-Uh." He stuttered. "W-We don't have to. I mean I'm not exactly experienced or anything.." He admitted embarrassingly.

Sakura was surprised. "Wait, you're still a virgin? At the age of 24?"

Naruto nodded. "What the hell how?" The pinkette questioned.

"W-Well you know how I am Sakura-chan. I don't just go for any girl. I mean sure I've dated a couple and even kissed them. But I never went far for the simple fact that I was saving myself for you."

"For me?" Sakura echoed.

"Yeah in case you and Sasuke never worked out. I wanted to save myself for you. Granted I knew you wouldn't be able to do the same for me and it wasn't no telling if you and Sasuke would ever split up. Not to mention who is to say you would've even wanted to date me even if you two separated. I know it sounds really lame. But that's just what I wanted to do. I probably would have died a virgin if I had to." Naruto explained.

The 24 year old pinkette did not know what to say. To think that Naruto would save himself for her. It spoke volumes to his loyalty to her. It only made her regret marrying Sasuke even more. A few tears fell out of her eyes. "Baka that's the most stupidest and sweetest thing ever. I wish I could give you my virginity but sadly Sasuke took it. But if it helps me and Sasuke never did oral to each other. Not even anal sex. We barely had sex honestly."

"That does make me feel happy but Sakura-chan I don't care if Sasuke took your virginity. You're still the purest of cherry blossoms to me." Naruto smiled.

As corny as that last line was. That's what did it for Sakura. She smashed her lips back onto the blond's for a fierce make out. By now Sakura's womanhood was leaking all over Naruto's shaft.

After several minutes of intense kissing. The pinkette pulled back slightly to say. "Sex. Now, Make me only think of you from now on Naruto-kun." She kissed him again and used one of her hands to reach down and grab his shaft.

Lifting her bottom half up a bit then aligning him with her entrance. Sakura slowly slid down on Naruto's dick. She immediately felt him stretching her out more than she ever has been. A soft moan escaped her throat as she slid further and further down until she he was fully inside of her.

"Kami I've never felt so full before. You definitely outclass Sasuke in the size department." Sakura said before moving her hips slowly.

Naruto smirked. "Glad to know, I may not have any experience in this but I'll do my best to make you feel good Sakura-chan."

And that he did. Naruto may didn't have the technique down pact. However, he more than made up for it with his raw passionate energy. Sakura was bouncing up and down on his manhood. The blond matched her energy all the way. Never slowing down for a second. Naruto was experiencing a wonderful feeling. He never thought sex would feel this good. Although he wondered if it was because it was the love of his life he was doing it with. That made him feel this way. His hands felt so right touching her soft skin.

The pinkette was moaning her lover's name loudly. She was feeling so much pleasure that she didn't realize she stopped moving. Naruto was the one who kept moving. Pounding into her tight womanhood. Even though she wasn't a virgin. Sakura was pretty sure she's never felt this good during sex before. What made it even better was seeing the smile on Naruto's face when she looks at him. It warmth her heart immensely seeing the raw love in his eyes that he held for her and only her.

Feeling a knot tightening in her stomach. Sakura knew she was reaching her limit. They had been going at it in this position for almost 10 minutes now. She could hear the sounds of their skin clapping against each the pressure was building up, Sakura crashed her lips on Naruto's lips again.

Said blond himself was getting close as well. He felt it coming. Soon Sakura's womanhood clenched tightly around his manhood. Causing both of them to cum together. Naruto could feel Sakura's cum all over her dick. While Sakura felt his warm semen splash inside of her. It was a lot so some of it leaked out of her. She could feel her legs shaking.

"Wow...I have never felt that good before...are you sure you're a virgin Naruto?" Sakura asked while taking short breaths.

"Positive Sakura-chan, you know I can't lie to you." Naruto responded. He was also taking short breaths but had more than enough stamina to continue if Sakura wanted to.

"Hmm well I hope you wasn't done mister. I'm still very horny. And since I have two months of vacation time. I think I'm going to be horny everyday for the next two months. Think you can help satisfy me _Hokage-sama_?" Sakura's time was filled with lust.

Words was not what Sakura received. Instead she yelped in surprise as Naruto flipped their positions so he was on top. Wasting no time, he moved his hips at a fast pace this time instead of slow like last round.

The sudden pounding which led to a large amount of pleasure caused Sakura's back to arch slightly. "Oh Naruto~!" She moaned.

From their on out, Naruto thrusted his hips at a wild pace. Sakura had her legs around his waist. Pulling him in further each time he thrusts into her. The things he was doing to her was driving her crazy. This round didn't last as long as the first one did. Naruto was the first to cum. Sakura followed through right after he did.

But it didn't stop there, this time Naruto held Sakura's legs in place. They were bend in the air by her head. This position allowed him to reach deeper into her womanhood. Territory that has never been reached before. Making the pinkette moaned her heart away.

Next was both of them on their sides with Sakura's up. Then Sakura on her knees facing the wall. Followed by her laying on her stomach. It was a sex marathon for hours straight that made Sakura quickly forget what sex with Sasuke felt like.

She was so in the mood that she and Naruto gave oral to each other. Doing the 69 position. A first for both lovers. It was awkward sucking him off at first. But eventually Sakura go into it and before she knew it. The pinkette was bobbing her head like no tomorrow. Naruto has his tongue reaching any spot it could on her womanhood. When he first tasted her cum. He instantly became addicted to it. Same to be said for Sakura.

After going at in many different positions for several hours. They finally called it quits for the night. When Naruto checked the time, it was 5 in the morning. Neither of them even had a small conversation before Sakura fell asleep. Laying half of her body on top of Naruto with her forehead directly on his neck. Naruto held her close to him. Enjoying the warmth of her body.

"Damn to think I finally got the girl of my dreams." Naruto said to himself.

'**Heh it's about damn time. It would've been pretty lame if you died a virgin Naruto.'** Kurama teased his long time partner from his seal.

'You're telling me but I was willing to do it for Sakura-chan. Looks like it paid off.' Naruto replied.

'**That it did, congratulations on getting your vixen kit. I'm happy for you. But what are you going to do about your friend Sasuke?' **Kurama wondered.

Naruto had to restrain himself from growling. He didn't want to wake up Sakura when she looked so comfortable and peaceful right now. 'As much as I want to kill him for hurting Sakura. I'm just going to slug him a couple times before I see what his problem is. Sasuke is an asshole and I know he's tried to kill our whole team in the past. But even for him this is low.'

'**How do you think your village will react? You know when it comes to you famous shinobi. Word gets around quick. Your vixen is held in very high regards to this village and the other great nations. I don't think people will take too well to the Uchiha hurting your vixen's heart.' **Kurama asked.

Naruto could definitely imagine how the villagers and his friends will react once they hear the news. 'Whatever happens he brought onto himself. I can't save his ass this time around. I won't be surprised if he gets annoyed enough to the point where he asks Kakashi-sensei for a long-term mission. Maybe I could convince Karin-chan to kick his ass too the next time I see her.'

Talking a bit longer to Kurama. The future hokage eventually fell asleep along with Sakura.


End file.
